


Courf's World

by liionne



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Wayne's World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liionne/pseuds/liionne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courf's World, Party on, Excellent</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courf's World

**Author's Note:**

> I'm deeply considering doing the whole movie with a Les Mis twist, but who knows. Who knows.
> 
> And also, I was way too lazy to google the exact lyrics to Bohemian Rhapsody, so there we go.

Courfeyrac stood on the side of the road, holding out the video camera he was using to record his webshow for his film studies project, which was due next week. He had only been stood there a few seconds when Marius's car pulled up with Bahorel and Feuilly in the back.

"Ah, the Marius mobile." He said to the camera, filming the car as it pulled up alongside.

Courfeyrac got into the car, holding the video camera out with one arm. He directed it at Marius, and said, "This is mybest friend, Marius."

Marius gave a small grin. "Hi..." He said shyly.

Courfeyrac put the camera on the dashboard, so that he wouldn't have to hold it anymore, and then he pulled a CD out of his jacket pocket. "I brought the music - A bit of Bohemian Rhapsody, boys?"

Whoops and nods and general murmurs of assent were heard from the back of the car and from Marius. Courfeyrac put in the CD - he had edited it to start at the good part of the song.

He sang, "I see a little silhouette-o of a man."

"Scaramoosh, scaramoosh will you do the fandango?" Bahorel, Feuilly and Marius sang, the whole car joining in the next line-

"Thunderbolts and lightning, very very frightening me!"

"Hey, is that Grantaire?" Marius asked, pointing to a hobo-looking guy sitting on a park bench outside of McDonalds.

"I think so," Courfeyrac murmured. "Pull over, Pontmercy." He ordered.

Marius did as he was told, and the two of them got out of the car.

"What're you doing here, Grantaire?" Courfeyrac asked rhetorically, putting a hand on his friends shoulder; Grantaire was way too spaced out to notice. "You're partied out man. Come on, we'll take you home."

"What if he hurls in the car?" Marius asked anxiously.

Courfeyrac shrugged. "He won't." He said.

"Grantaire," Marius said, despite Courfeyrac's assurance. "If you're gonna hurl, do it in this." He produced a paper cup from his shirt pocket. Grantaire gave a glance with blood shot eyes before stumbling into the car. Marius put the cup away.

Back in the car, the singing resumed. Grantaire seemed confused at first, and then he joined in, wedged in the back between Bahorel and Feuilly.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" The yelled.

"Oh mamma mia, mamma mia!" Courfeyrac sang.

"Mamma mia let me go! Bee-al-zee-bub-" They pronounced each syllable separately. "Has a devil put aside for me- for me- for me-"

Courfeyrac and Marius exchanged a grin before the song changed, and each man burst into headbanging - hair was flying around the car, and Marius had to hold onto the steering wheel tightly in order to keep control of it. On the sidewalk outside, Enjolras watched their car roll past. He sighed, shook his head, and muttered, "Bloody Queen."


End file.
